omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Player (AT-2verse)
Character Synopsis The Player is the main protagonist of the entire Mobtalker series being featured in every novel, The Player is a being whose origins is from "Real-Life" however was sent by The Author to the Mobtalker Reality due to him having a "purpose" to be there. Character Statistics Tiering: High 1-B | 2-A to High 2-A Verse: Mobtalker Name: The Player, The Protagonist, Hero Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: The embodiment of a "Perfect Hero", The Protagonist Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Has the ability to create item boxes with a mere thought, Created many stories), Time Manipulation (Has the ability to Save and Load moments in time and reverse time to return to said moments), Matter Manipulation (Can materialize Sunglasses from nothingness), Void Manipulation (Can delete entire worlds from existence), Plot Manipulation (Created many stories and their plots all of which he controls, Can alter to plot to make the game end), Immortality (Type 3 & 8, Exists as long as there's malice The Player will remain as a constant), Non-Corporeal (Exists in "Real-Life" as a conscious), Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies the concept of Heroism and can manipulate concepts like Nothingness, Existence and ETC.), Spatial Manipulation (Can teleport himself and objects across worlds), Information Manipulation (Created the "Data" needed to substain his game), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Was able to substain himself and come back from losing his existence), Acausality (NPC's are unbound by Causality, existed before his creation), Swordsmanship (Has full mastery in the use of swords), Energy Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can effect "Real-Life" and govern other dimensional planes), Life Manipulation (Creates and influences very idea of life, Is the opposite of Herobrine's Death Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscient, 4th Wall Awareness (Adresses us the viewers on numerous occainsions and is aware he's merely a fiction character), Abstract Existence (Embodies the concept of a "Perfect Hero" and is a representation of Hope), Causality Manipulation (Plot Device can allow The Player to control the very cause and effect of the story to change undesired effects that The Player doesn't see fit), ETC. Destructive Ability: High Hyperverse Level '''(Was approaching the same level of existence as The Author which was the realm above "Real-Life" which is a metaphysical realm that exists beyond the confines of the Mobtalker Reality and exists beyond all worlds, all stories and all concepts as to viewers of "Real-Life" those silly things are a work a fiction) | '''Multiverse Level+ to High Multiverse Level+ via Strongest Manifestations (Views The Material world as nothing more than a punch of coding that is part of a game, Created every describable story within existence each with other players who can also create every describable story with several mini-games, Should be on par with Chii who collapsed and condensed reality itself turning everything into a bluescreen) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists as an abstract concept that embodies Heroism and Hope that exists across the entirety of existence. Has an equal existence to his Dark Counterpart who exists everywhere and nowhere ) | Immeasurable (Transcends the very multiverse itself and views it as merely coding within a game, ) Lifting Ability: Irrelevant (The concept of Lifting Strength is far below him as she exceeds concepts such as weight and gravity) | Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Hyperversal (Exists in Real-Life which is a realm that transcends the entire Mobtalker Reality itself and is beyond all worlds, all concepts and all stories as to them those small things a merely a work of fiction for their amusement) | Multiversal+ to High Multiversal (Created an infinite amount of stories and should be on par with Chii who can collapse the entire Mobtalker Reality upon itself reducing it to a Bluescreen on your computer) Durability: High Hyperverse Level (Is beyond the very Mobtalker Reality itself and exists as a part of "Real-Life" which is a metaphysical realm that exceeds all stories, all concepts and all worlds which are fiction to him, Is equal to Herobrine as he is the antithesis to The Player) | Multiverse Level+ to High Multiverse Level+ (Completely transcends the very multiverse itself and views it as coding within a game, Survived Chii's Multiversal Collapse which condensed all existing worlds into a bluescreen and forced The Player to restore all damage done) Stamina: Irrelevant | High Range: High Hyperversal '''(Exists as a part of "Real-Life" which exists beyond the confines of the Mobtalker reality and exceeds all worlds, all concepts, and all stories) | '''Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ (Created an infinite amount of stories which he also exists beyond and views as mere coding) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows virtually everything there is to know and is the creator of infinite stories all of which he has full knowledge on, Has very few limitations on what he knows) | Very High (Knows many survival tips, can craft entire houses, weapons, potions and many more items, Served in the army) Weaknesses: As long as The Player has a "Purpose", he'll be warped to the Mobtalker Reality by The Author whether he likes it or not | He can become possessed by Herobrine which increases his power but also leaves him in a bloodlusted state and unaware of his actions. Versions: True Form | Lower-World Manifestation Other Attributes List of Equipment: A Diamond Sword, A Bow & Arrow Notable Attacks/Techniques: NPC Status: The Player is an NPC who are entities given the role by The Author to watch over and govern over all worlds and stories, NPC's have the ability to basically utilize the game/universe itself as a means of either defense or to maintain or oversee growth and stability across existence *'Save/Load Mechanic:' This allows The Player to save moments in Space-Time which he can then load to travel back to later, he can also use this as a means to load other universes/timelines and even creating entire Universes *'Deletion:' The Player can utilize the erasure ability to erase objects from existence whether it be beings or entire worlds/stories *'Plot Device:' The Player has the ability to utilize a "Plot Device" which will allow him to manipulate Causality to make an action happen to get him out of any situation or to simply progress the story Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mobtalker Category:AT-2verse Category:Light Novel Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Messiahs Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1